


Chosen

by TheChronicler1209



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Sky & Saul Silva, Sky is Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicler1209/pseuds/TheChronicler1209
Summary: Ever since Sky could remember, there were two things he believed to be true. First, his father was Andreas of Eraklyon, a brave warrior who died fighting. And second, he wished Saul Silva was his real father.Raised by Silva, he was never allowed to forget the first truth. But if he had a choice of fathers, he knew who he'd chose.Even when one was arrested for the attempted murder of the other.UPDATE (29th Jan 2021): New chapter is up!
Relationships: Saul Silva & Sky
Comments: 54
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I binge-watched the whole show the day it came out. Winx Club was my childhood. While this show left a lot to be desired, I'm just happy to relive the Winx magic as an adult. 
> 
> The father-son relationship between Sky and Silva just made the show for me although I really really miss Brandon- where is he?? Why no mention of the fact that Sky is royalty as well? (So is Aisha, but that's not a part of this story) I've used whatever vague recollections I have of the cartoon to base this story. Since the show is full of Easter eggs hinting at the cartoon, why can't mine? 
> 
> Also, you all very well know that Winx Club and its associated media don't belong to me. This is just my sleepless brain churning out things so that I can finally sleep.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

**_Excerpt from the show (Season 1, Episode 6):_ **

  
_[Silva and Sky surrounded by the Solarian guards on all sides. Luna smirking by the car door. Silva is placed under arrest for the attempted murder of Andreas of Eraklyon. Andreas steps out of the car and is introduced.]_

_"What the hell is going on here?" Sky went to unsheath his sword as the guards from the cars surrounded them, armed._

_"Easy, Sky," Silva put a restraining hand on Sky to stop him from drawing his sword on royalty._

_"Queen Luna?”_

_"Your Majesty"_

_Sky and Silva greeted the queen as she stepped out of the car._

_"Saul Silva. It is with a heavy heart that I must place you under arrest."_

_"For what?"_

_"The attempted murder of Andreas of Eraklyon."_

_"Attempted?"_

_"Hello, Sky."_

_"Dad?"_

**_[End show excerpt.]_ **

* * *

"Hello, old _friend_."

  
"Andreas," Silva's voice was anguished as he was manhandled into place by the palace guards. He shoved and strained till he could turn to face Andreas. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was overcome with shock and grief. His face, normally stoic and devoid of emotion, so much so that most of his students other than Sky thought him an unfeeling bastard, went through too many emotions to keep track of until it settled on deep sorrow.

  
"Thought you got away with it, didn't you?" smirked Andreas as he sauntered past Sky to where the guards were holding a surprisingly pliant Silva captive. 

  
"No witnesses for miles, no one to doubt the word of Sword Master Saul Silva, or should I say, Headmaster Silva, on the untimely, yet quite heroic demise of his closest friend," he mocked. 

  
"Tell me Saul, did you ever regret it? You left my son fatherless." His face did an ugly sneer. 

  
"No, you're too good and _noble_ for that. You raised my son as your own. One must wonder what lies you told him about me that's got him glaring daggers at my back right now. Come now, boy, you don't think you can disarm me, do you?" Andreas turned sideways to smirk at Sky who was trying to break free. 

  
"Headmaster Silva," Queen Luna cut in. "You are hereby accused of the attempted murder of Andreas of Eraklyon. You will stand trial in the Mirrored Hall of Justice at dusk, the night of the next new moon to be adjudged of your crimes. How do you plead?" she asked dispassionately, as if she didn't just destroy the lives of the two men in front of her with her words.

  
Overcome by his growing guilt and that face of hopeful disbelief that he glimpsed cross Sky's face for an instance when he first saw Andreas, Silva hung his head and whispered. This was a cross his own inner demons had flogged him across too many nights to count. Any respite from it would be a blessing.

  
"Guilty. Magic forgive me, I plead guilty. I-"

  
"No!"

Sky yelled, trying to push past the column of guards that had formed to separate him from Silva the same moment the guards descended on Silva and pushed him to his knees. His hands, which he had somehow pulled free were on the hilt of his sword. He struggled just enough to offer his sword, hilt first, to Andreas. 

  
"Shut up, Sky. I, Saul Silva, plead guilty for the attempted murder of my then-liege, Andreas of Eraklyon. I offer you my sword so you may exact your justice on me," he said calmly. 

  
As Andreas took the smoothened hilt in his hand, with a burst of strength, Sky broke free of the guards holding him back and pushed himself to stand between the father he did not know, and the man who raised him, brimming with anger. He would not stand by and let this happen.

  
"You will not be taking Silva anywhere. I know what you did. What you all did. You all are guilty. I will not let you take the one man with honour here." Sky's voice broke a bit at the end.

  
"Move aside, boy," Andreas replied gruffly, not taking his eyes of Silva or his hand off his sword. "This is not your battle. I don't know what pretty lies he's fed you your whole life. He is the reason you grew up without a father. This man is guilty of trying to kill the King of Eraklyon. If he can do it once, don't you think he will try again with you? He's been raising you like lamb to the slaughter."

  
"Stand down, Sky. It's alright. I'm fine." Said Silva quietly. 

  
Had his hands not been twisted behind his back, Silva might have tried to physically push Sky out of the way. The Alfea battalion, led by Riven, quietly slipped into the courtyard to surround the Solarian palace guards. The mixed group of fairies and specialists all stood calm, at the ready.

  
Sky ignored Silva and glared at Andreas.

  
"No, my birth father deserted me. And for that I am glad, I was raised by a man far more honourable than him."

  
"Sky-" Silva was cut off again.

  
"Saul Silva raised me and he was a much better father than you could ever have been. He spoke so highly about Andreas of Eraklyon - I guess it's easy to not speak ill of the dead. He shouldn't have bothered," Sky spit out.

  
"Stay out of this, boy. He's the one who stabbed me through the heart and left me to die. Or did he forget to tell you that in his lovely bedtime stories about me?" Andreas growled as he inched closer to Sky.

  
"He told me everything. About Aster Dell, Rosalind's plans. The Queen's cover up-"

  
At this, Queen Luna spoke, "Stop. I tire of hearing this tirade. Saul Silva will be tried for his crimes according to the laws of Solaria-"

  
"Saul Silva belongs to Eraklyon. You have the accuser here claiming to be Andreas of Eraklyon. I fail to see why Solaria has anything to do with the private matters of another realm. You would not want Eraklyon trying cases for your people, would you, Queen Luna?" Sky fired back.

  
The Queen looked as if she had swallowed a lemon whole. She harrumphed loudly and sneered.

  
"With whose authority do you make such bold claims?"

  
Sky rose to his full height, which was surprising considering he was already standing tall.

  
"I am Sky, magic's chosen King of Eraklyon."

  
Andreas sputtered angrily, "You have no right to claim my title, you insolent brat! What treachery is this?"

  
Ignoring Andreas, Sky turned to the gathered battalion. "You should know that the magic governing Eraklyon is unlike the Light Illusions of Solaria, or maybe you've forgotten this. It is much older and discerning, thriving on the honour and loyalty of its people. That magic had left Andreas when he lost to Silva. My mother knew that even before Silva broke the news to us. You see, it had chosen me."

  
He turned to look Andreas in the eye,"Did you ever wonder why my mother never demanded proof? We believed you had died - not many reasons for divine magic to pass on to someone else other than death and betrayal. We just never assumed the latter. The funny thing is, I now realise that the magic chose me even before you fought Silva - it must have been the moment of your betrayal, when you chose to desert your honour and went along with the plans to lay waste to Aster Dell, knowing full well that it hadn't been evacuated. And no, I don't care what those people did. They were still human lives you had no trouble ending. I became magic's chosen King of Eraklyon when my father became an oath-breaker." 

  
"Boy, you don't know what you're talking about. I don't care what lies your mother and Silva have filled your head with. As long as I am still alive, the magic of Eraklyon lives with me. I will have this traitor's life. You will stop this nonsense and move aside. That is an order." growled Andreas. As he moved to physically push aside Sky, he was interrupted.

  
"Your Highness, a boon." The unexpected, yet clear interruption came from Silva who was looking at Sky with a mixture of pride and exasperation. Unfortunately, quite a common reaction to situations where Sky - being - Sky was involved. Although, never were the stakes so high. While Silva could have been addressing either father or son, it was obvious whom he was referring to.

  
Hesitantly, Sky turned partly to face his supplicant. In a measured voice he spoke, "Ask what you will, Master Silva."

  
Sky would never deny Silva a boon. A fact that Silva was well aware of and therefore had never requested one before.

  
"Grant me a trial."

  
Although he had already pled guilty, Silva knew that he had no chance convincing his righteous protegee of that fact other than in a legitimate trial. After a moment's consideration, Sky took a deep pained breath and stated.

  
"Bear witness."

  
Gasps and murmurs whispered through the crowd gathered as the well - recognised symbol of the future kings of Eraklyon, the Seal of Eraklyon, shone brightly from its customary place on Sky's little finger to morph into a weapon bracelet on his wrist. Andreas seemed to have choked on his own surprise at this. However, the lack of surprise on Silva's face showed that this was not news to him.

  
"Long live the King!" Silva muttered instinctively.

  
"Long live the King!" echoed the gathered battalion.

  
"Let it be known in all the realms of the Otherworld. Saul Silva is an honourable man and Eraklyon is proud to claim him as his own and I am proud to bear his legacy. He couldn't have raised me better were I his own blood, although long have I wished it so. His boon will be granted and he will stand trial in Eraklyon. The Heraklian Sword of Justice will test this case."

  
"Sky, thank you, lad. But you honour me too much. You don't need to call a trial by the Heraklian Sword of Justice. It's a family heirloom meant to be used sparingly to acquit those of the Royal Household-" Silva started.

  
"This is my decision. You are my family." Sky stated firmly.

  
"We are in Solaria right now, the crime took place on Solarian soil and its justice will too." Queen Luna, who had grown outraged at being made a fool of with the unexpected developments, reaffirmed. 

  
"Take him to the Capitol holding cells. He can await his trial there."

  
Before Sky could respond, Riven did.

  
"I'm afraid we can't let that happen, Your Majesty. While Alfea may be located within the borders of Solaria, the school itself is international territory. As such, the presence of your guards here is a violation of the treaty between your Government and the school. The Alfea battalion exists to maintain peace and security within the Otherworld and as such doesn't answer to the rulers of any realm other than magic herself. Since she has already made her choice known today in support of Sky of Eraklyon, we must ask that you not interfere." While he may prefer cultivating his 'devil-may-care' attitude, that he and Sky were close friends said a lot.

  
"You don't even have appropriate holding cells or transport!" Queen Luna was trying to win any ground that she could to regain control of the situation.

  
"Your Majesty, that is of no concern to you. Please ask your guards to unhand Headmaster Silva and release him into our custody."

  
"And if I don't? What will you do, silly boy?" Queen Luna sneered.

  
Riven and the rest of the Alfea battalion moved into a battle-ready stance at that. 


	2. Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the season, the only joy and pride we see on Silva's face is when he is with Sky. He would sacrifice every drop of blood in his body to be deserving of that lad's faith in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I am overwhelmed by the support you guys gave the last chapter - I love you all! Thank you so much.
> 
> This one is a bit of a stream of conscious thought that I've tried to put into some semblance of order in editing. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> As always - I don't own Winx Club (the cartoon, comics, TV show or anything). If I did, well, I wouldn't be writing this here!

Sky came to live with Silva when he was 8 years old. When he was 6, his mother fell ill. Silva, who earlier only visited on his birthday and his father's death day, started spending more time with him. Sky would spend his whole summer and each break in the school year with him. When he was 8, she wanted him away from the influences of the court that she wasn't strong enough to deflect anymore. Sky thought it was because Silva always seemed sad when he visited and his mother, who called him _'magic's beloved'_ even though he wasn't a fairy, wanted him to try and make him happy. It wasn't until she was on her deathbed, shortly after his 11th birthday that he came to know the truth. He was chosen by magic to be the King of Eraklyon but because of the silly rules that adults had, he shouldn't let anyone know. He should wear the Seal of Eraklyon and learn to be Heir first, before being King. It was a boring job for adults, his mother explained.

Silva only found out by accident the day of Sky's 12th birthday, when Sky was in a state of pre-pubescent anger at not being allowed to spar with the mean first years.

"I can't believe you're being so unreasonable! You-you said, you _said_ I was a good fighter and that this lot of first years were a bunch of incompetent ninnies. I heard them talking smack about you behind the second spar platform. They- they said." He couldn't bring himself to get the words out, "No, why can't I just teach them a lesson with the pointy end of my sword? Just like you taught me!"

Silva was at his wits' end trying not to lose his patience arguing with his 12 year old charge. 

"Lad, it doesn't matter what they said. You don't have to respond to every dog that barks. If you did, you'd be busy barking while the battle goes on elsewhere."

"No, you don't understand! This is the battle, my battle! You always said I should fight my own battles and not hide behind others."

Sky was getting worked up and Silva was at the end of his considerable (when it concerned Sky) patience.

"That's it. You will stop this nonsense this instant. That is an ord-"

His voice was cut short by a screech of frustration and suddenly, the Heir ring on Sky's little finger started to glow. Sky lifted his hand in fear to see that it transformed into a bracelet on his wrist and fired an arrow straight into Silva's shoulder.

Sky, although he liked to think he was an adult, was quite a sheltered child. That haunted look in Silva's eyes, one he hadn't seen in years shook him deeply. Overwhelmed and so scared that he hurt Silva, he turned tail and ran as far as he could. It wasn't really that far because he couldn't see through the waterfall that was his own tears. He ran all the way to the other end of the school where the greenhouses were till he crashed into a warm wall that was the solid frame of Mr Harvey.

Now Ben was quite used to his own children running around and crashing into him in the greenhouses but he didn't expect to suddenly have an armful of sobbing Sky on his way to lunch. That child was one of the best-behaved kids he ever met (and no, it was all him, not because of any superior parenting skill Silva might think he had. Sky was a great kid all by himself). Even when his mother died and he moved in with Silva permanently, he wasn't seen crying. 

"There, there. What's got you all worked up? Today's your birthday, isn't it? Why aren't you celebrating with Saul? I know he had great plans for the two of you."

At that, Sky started crying even harder. 

"I think I killed him," he whispered, horrified.

Ben froze. _'No. That was not possible. Think, Ben! He's a kid. He loves Silva. He doesn't have the skill to take down a warrior of Silva's caliber. What if Silva told him the truth? His sense of duty wouldn't let him defend himself if that was the case.'_ Ben's mind went into a spiral till he was brought back by loud hiccups coming from the devastated child holding on to him. Ben reminded himself of his own children's propensity for exaggeration, especially when they were scared, and forced himself to calm down.

"Shush, Sky. Tell me what happened. Is Saul injured?" He felt a tiny nod against his chest.

"Can you tell me where he is? I need to go help him if he's hurt." At this Sky shuddered again before forcing himself to say, "Our living room."

Ben took a deep breath. And then another.

"Okay, Sky. I'm going to go see how I can help him."

He'd almost forgotten what it was like to live with constant fear for the life of his friends and family. He gently detached Sky from his midriff and grabbed his medkit as quickly as he could. Just as he was about to leave the greenhouse, Silva limped in, a bloody hand pressed tight against his right shoulder, gasping for breath as if he ran a marathon.

Ben could have fainted from relief, he was so glad to see Silva leaning against his doorframe. Sky's garbled words had painted a much more gruesome image in his mind. Once he got over his shock at seeing Silva at the door, Sky ducked to hide behind Ben. Now that, more than anything, surprised Ben. Sky believed Silva hung the bloody moon. For him to hide from Silva was shocking. 

Silva slowly pushed himself upright and sighed. His eyes had that haunted look that they were all used to seeing mirrored in each other after the disaster. Being around children and the positivity they filled their lives with had helped but something big to have happened between Sky and Silva.

"Ben, I'm alright. Just a flesh wound, you can take a look later. Please." Ben knew a dismissal when he heard one. Though it went against his better judgment to leave an injured friend untreated, there was something bigger here that needed to be lanced first. He nodded and slowly walked out of the greenhouse, sealing the door to anyone who wanted to enter. 

"Sky. Look at me, lad." 

Sky shook his head refusing to comply. Silva walked closer till he was just a few feet away from him and knelt to look him in the eye.

"I'm not mad. I'm not hurt. Will you please talk to me?"

Sky started to ramble under his breath, his fingers twisting in his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm-" and before he could work himself up again, Silva pulled him down into a hug.

"Start at the beginning. What happened today?" he asked gently.

"The Specialists. They, um, they said that you weren't my father and you were just saddled with a useless orphan when his parents died. They said that the only reason you must have taken me in must have been because of the money, why else would you have a scrawny, good-for-nothing kid following you around. That you're such a hardass, you can't love me, you can't love anybody. They're liars!"

Silva sighed and just tucked Sky's head into his collar to calm him.

"Right, they're idiots. I've already said that. Now they've proved that to you. That doesn't give you the right to use profanity, young man!"

Sky tried to protest but Silva continued. "Do you think there's enough money in the Otherworld to convince me to raise a brat like you if I didn't want to?"

Before Sky could reply, Silva laughed it away, "No, don't respond to that. Think about it. Use the brains I know you have hidden somewhere. You know the truth, don't you?"

Sky nodded meekly at this. "I'm sorry."

"But that's not why you got scared and ran. What happened?"

Sky mumbled something that got lost in Silva's now tear-drenched shirt. "Speak up, lad. I ain't no mind fairy."

"I'm- I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I swear. I don't know what happened. It's just, I was so angry and then you were bleeding! Why were you bleeding? Why didn't you get away?"

Sky's words were all over the place and the crying that had just been a slow fall of tears suddenly increased as Sky again felt the terror he had seeing Silva bleed. Silva ran his hand down Sky's head in comfort.

"I know none of the reassurances I give you is going to calm whatever you've built up in your head. You can check with Mr Harvey once he's had a look at my shoulder to confirm for yourself that I am fine. Also, you've a ways to grow before you can take me in a fight, which you will. Just not today. Now, will you show me your hand?"

Silva had an inkling about what happened but it was something that history had only ever hinted at. Sky took a tiny step back and slowly raised his left hand to eye level. 

"I don't know how this happened. I didn't mean to."

The ever-present signet ring, as suspected, was missing from its customary place on Sky's finger. Instead, a weapon bracelet of the same metal adorned his wrist. Silva was thankful he was already kneeling, otherwise, he was quite sure his knees would have given out under him. 

"Long live the King," Silva muttered, instinctively. 

Sky suddenly gasped. "How did you know? Mother said no one was supposed to know until I was much older!"

"That bracelet on your wrist is a gift magic only blessed her chosen warrior Kings with. How long have you known?"

"Mother said she knew my father was dead even before you broke the news because she felt the magic change in me. She only told me right before she died."

"You are a better man than anyone's wildest expectations. Remember that. Yet, you always have to complicate things though, don't you? I dunno why I'm surprised to be honest," Silva laughed.

* * *

People always misunderstood Sky and Silva's relationship- through no fault of their own. Silva didn't help matters with his introductory lecture to each first year class about training to be a soldier all that it entailed. He was a warrior and sword-master of Alfea. It was his responsibility to train generations of warriors as the first line of defense for all the realms. Being soft wouldn't really get the job done, especially when his students were teenagers. Not many of his students got to see any other side of him. One thing they would all agree on though was that he was fair. To an extreme. He always praised where due, it just so happened that getting there was hard. Criticism, yes, but only to improve. Never to demean. He pushed his students harder than they had ever experienced before, and for many a batch, harder than they ever would. Because he valued each life under his protection. He knew the price if he ignored the individuals.

It was common knowledge that Saul Silva had basically raised Sky. If one didn't know, that would probably be the first piece of gossip they heard their first week at Alfea. Often accompanied by pity for the poor lad being raised by such a strict, unfeeling man. The pity doubled once they met Sky. Sky as a teenager was self-contained. As a child, he was adorable. All warm smiles, quick laughs, and a wicked humour that so many students had expressed worry about that joy and life being diminished by being raised by that man. Where was the warm embrace of nurture in his childhood?

Before Sky's first year, there weren't many who had occasion to see the both of them together often (except Ms. Dowling and Professor Harvey, of course). As Sky grew older, some may have seen the two at the training grounds together. Silva was strict and uncompromisingly fair - with everyone, including his foster son. And that was all they saw once he joined the school as well. The occasional, subtle signs of affection between the two were often missed. Sky received no commendation or rebuke that others could not achieve- even if the rebukes were less common. It was evident and expected that he was competent. Few friends like Riven and Stella knew they were close, but only because of the way Sky spoke of him, not because they saw it first-hand. They accepted this with apprehension they thought due. Terra actually knew better, rather, she trusted her dad to have intervened if something wasn't going right for Sky, even against one of his oldest friends. Growing up around Alfea, she'd known Mr Silva as her protective - adoptive - uncle her whole life. She had that childhood faith in him and his strength, no matter what. That's why it was easy for her to be calm when faced with an infected and injured Silva - she knew in her bones that he would be alright, he would survive. She just had to do her part and all would end well.

Silva always had an eye or ear out for Sky, no matter where he was. Not a helicopter parent by anyone's estimation but he took his role in Sky's life seriously. How else does someone create a relationship with a teenage boy that they actually listen to the adult in their life instead of the pretty girl and their libido. 

No lectures, unless well deserved. Silva was an ever-present comfort (no matter what Silva said about discomfort and growth), the only safe harbour Sky had known in his life. He tried his damnest to become his best self so that Sky was better. Better than both him and his real father. It wasn't possible to be unattached but Silva was the consummate soldier. He wouldn't allow his feelings to overcome his duty. Even his rebukes were followed by a pat to the back to remind Sky that he was not alone. 

Silva was a true mentor. He let Sky make his own mistakes, forge his path, even when he disagreed with some of the decisions Sky made. Believing in him, no matter what, and offering hard truths, often unwelcome, was more his style. He was, after all, a teacher. He treated Sky as an adult capable of rational choice. That didn't mean Silva wouldn't try to maneuver the situation to suit him (like walking into a whispered conversation between Sky and Stella). While tried to make Andreas and his memory an actual part of Sky's life, not once did he try to take his place. He never considered himself Sky's father, just a placeholder.

He ensured that Sky had a moral compass as strong and true as could be. He thought he needed to fight both nature and nurture to do it. To him, his own moral compass left a lot to be desired. After all, he lied to the world about Andreas. Maybe, if he raised Sky well enough, he wouldn't kill him where he stood when he discovered the truth.

He hadn't felt terror like that in 16 years, that fateful night when he realised there was a Burned One so close to the school, to Sky. He needed it go right this time, handled correctly. He had worried that the bloodlust that overtook Andreas would do the same for his son when Sky went out alone to find the Burned One that attacked him but how could be he blame him for fighting to protect what was important to him? It was what he had been raised to do after all.

Waiting. Waiting for the battalion to do its job and kill the Burned One that injured Silva was the hardest thing Sky had done in his life. It affected his performance in training and he found himself always searching for Silva, to see with his own eyes that he was alive. When the news came of the battalion's fate and Silva still didn't get better, Sky found himself filled with a terror he hadn't felt since his 12th birthday when he thought he accidentally killed Silva. He didn't care about his life or any repercussions - he couldn't lose Silva. As long as Silva got better.

* * *

Riven knew the Solarian prison was no joke. For the Solarians to take Silva there, to a prison meant to hold the worst monsters their kind had ever seen, would break not just Silva but Sky as well. Sky couldn't bear the thought of losing his father ( _'He's not your father,' his mind would whisper traitorously_ ). Not to a Burned One like Silva had or to Andreas and Luna's mad games.

"Ms Dowling managed to hold a Burned One imprisoned here, waiting for your guards as a matter of fact. I'm sure that it would suffice to hold one human who's not even a fairy." Riven couldn't allow them to take Silva there. He may have made bad decisions because he was lonely and misguided. But once the fog that Beatrix had cast over him had cleared, he couldn't believe how easily he'd been led around by the neck. For once he wouldn't care about appearances. He would stand for what he knew was right. For the one man who saw past his masks and stayed friend. For the one teacher who always acknowledged both the good and the bad based on his actions, and not just perceptions.

Andreas turned to Queen Luna to glare, "I don't give a damn which fucking prison he is sent to, as long as he isn't walking around free. He has already done that for sixteen years too long."

"Fine!" The Queen snapped, losing all her patience. "I hope you don't let your emotions about your teacher get the better of you. This man is a murderer. The fact that Andreas lives doesn't make it less true. _King_ Sky, inform me when this trial will take place. We wouldn't want the accuser to miss it, would we?"

She turned to face Riven and the majority of the Alfea battalion, "Solaria is simply providing assistance to the protection of the realms, just like you."

"Come. Take your prisoner." With that, she turned back to face Sky as two Specialists stepped forward. The Solarian guards released their stronghold on Silva and took a step back. Following a nod of acknowledgment from Silva, the Specialists stepped forward to help him to his feet.

"Master Silva, apologies, sir. We must request that you come with us until His Majesty or his government is able to provide transportation or other accommodation." One of his third year students said as she wrapped a firm, yet somehow reassuring hand on his bicep.

"One moment if you please, Layla, Simon" Silva addressed his now-former students. At Riven's nod, they relaxed their hold on him. 

"Andreas. For Sky's sake, I am happy to see you live. You should know that you would be proud of the man your son has become. He is the best of us. But I would kill you again if it meant stopping the slaughter that you would have condoned."

Andreas, who had been simmering with barely contained rage all this while, moved to attack with Silva's sword raised in his hand.

"Don't you dare tell me about my son you stole-"

One of the Earth fairies in the battalion caused a vine to hold Andreas' wrist in place as Riven stepped forward to disarm him.

"Might I remind you, sir, attempting to murder Mister Silva will see you raised to the same charges that face him?" He turned to Queen Luna to smirk, "You should get him out of here before that happens. There are quite a few witnesses here, you see. Very easy case to prove."

Luna's guards moved to free Andreas of the vine and directed him towards the car he came in. "This is just the beginning, you bast-" and his voice was cut off with a slam of the door.

Queen Luna sighed, "I will be waiting to hear from you, Sky of Eraklyon. Your father was crude, but correct. This is just the beginning." 

She turned back to enter the car. As silently and suddenly the Solarians had arrived, so they departed. Leaving a shell-shocked audience behind. As the last car from the entourage left their sight, the whole courtyard breathed a sigh of relief. 

Layla and Simon let their already loosened grip on Silva fall and were about to step back when a sharp command came.

"No!" It was instinct to stand alert and respond to that voice. The last three years they'd done so or been at their own risk. "You will carry out the duty you have undertaken like the trained warriors you are. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. Although, I am bloody glad to not have been dragged to the Capitol prison." 

Hesitantly, Riven addressed Silva. "Yes, sir. It's... um, it's just that, sir... we don't actually know what to do now. I hadn't really thought this far ahead. Sir." He said the last bit in a rush, words almost garbled.

At this, Silva looked to the sky and sighed, "Lord have mercy! You lot do know that that's not something you're supposed to tell your prisoner, right? Sharpen up! If I were an unwilling captive, I'd have disarmed you and been halfway across the courtyard by now. I'm almost ashamed to call you my students. Is this what I've taught you?"

The gathered students, battalion they may be, they were after all students who looked at each other uncertainly. Not one of them wanted to actually go through imprisoning their sword-master, even if he seemed willing.

Finally, Sky spoke, "He's right. We-" Here he stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. Saying what he had to made him physically ill. But he had no choice. "We swore an oath when we joined this school to protect this realm and I just granted him a boon. We will hold Master Silva secure till transport to Eraklyon arrives. Let's take him up to the school."

* * *

"Forgive me, lad."

"You know there's nothing to forgive." He refused to meet Silva's eyes for fear that the tears he'd held at bay so long would overflow. They were in the East Wing of the Specialists Hall, the same room where Beatrix had been held captive. How the tables had turned since. To an outsider, it might have seemed quite unusual and slightly humourous that Silva had to tell his guards where they should secure him, moreso when they needed his handprint to actually unseal the area.

"Come now, you saw your father for the first time in your memory and you had to stand against him. I never wanted this for you. You shouldn't have stood between us. He was right, it didn't concern you-"

"What? The fact that he wanted to kill you? That he was alive my whole life but never cared enough about me to show up?" Sky was angry and scared. And for the first time in his memory, he felt very lonely. He wished he was a young boy again who could just curl up in Silva's lap and let him take care of all the monsters in his world - one arm crossed protectively against his back, holding him safe while the other brushed his hair out of his eyes and wiped his tears. Silva never quite knew what to say whenever that happened, but he always managed to comfort Sky the way he needed. Warm, supportive and always at his back. 

"Sky-"

But there wasn't anything else to say. He didn't have it in him to defend Andreas to his son anymore.

"I found Brandon. Don't think we're not going to talk about that later. He's organised a squad to come escort us to Eraklyon tomorrow. The eclipse is this weekend. At dawn, the next day, you can consider your boon fulfilled."

Sky couldn't look at Silva when he next spoke. Long had he held those words but Silva wouldn't ever let him say it. No more.

  
"For the record, Andreas may have sired me. But he's not my father."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is all I have so far! I might add more chapters to this later if the inspiration strikes. For now, this is it.  
> Trivia:  
> 1\. The Seal of Eraklyon is from the cartoons, it's the ring that marks the future Kings of Eraklyon.
> 
> 2\. Eraklyon is spelled variants of Hiraklion in some publications, taking its root from the Greek/Roman hero Hercules/Heracles. That's what inspired the Hiraklion Sword of Justice.


End file.
